theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
WrestleMania XXIX
East Rutherford, NJ | typen=2 | type1=Raw | type2=FFFFFF | showname= Wrestlemania XXIX | lastevent=Cyber Sunday (2013) | nextevent=Extreme Rules (2013) | lastevent2=Wrestlemania 28 | nextevent2= Wrestlemania XXX }} Wrestlemania XXIX was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WWE The E-Fed, which took place on April 21, 2013 at Metlife Stadium in East Rutherford, New Jersey. This was the eighth show in WWE's production lineage for the Wrestlemania event. It featured talent from both the Raw and SmackDown brands. There were thirteen matches scheduled on the event's main show. Background Show In the pre-show Briley Pierce defeated Jake Anderson, Vampiro, Gavin Edwards, Samoa Joe and Randy Orton in a Battle Royal last eliminating Anderson. In the first match of the night Michael Noventa defeated Raven which meant that Raven's daughter Kiley was allowed to continue competing on RAW. In the second match Abyss defended the WWE United States Championship against #1 Contender Adam Cole in an Inferno match. Cole would win the match after managing to get Abyss to catch fire thus winning the United States Championship. The third match was the Divas MITB Ladder Match where Sally Mason was able to defeat Candice Michelle, Lian Cortes Nadia Giovanni, Cameron, Jillian Hall, AJ Lee and Mickie James earning herself a contract to compete for either the WWE Women's Championship or WWE Divas Championship which she can cash anytime she wants for up to a year. The fourth match featured The Alliance members Seth Rollins and Jimmy Jacobs take on Johnny Gargano and Chuck Taylor of Team F.I.S.T. Rollins and Jacobs would come out victorious and earn themselves a shot at the WWE Tag Team Championships. In the fifth match of the night a grudge match took place between former best friends John Cena and Cody Rhodes. Cody would go on to win the match although via Countout, but not before Cena would give Rhodes an Attitude Adjustment through a table. The sixth match was the Superstar MITB Ladder match featuring Shawn Michaels, Justin Gabriel, Brad Maddox, Billy Cassidy, Michael Noventa, Jack Swagger, Daniel Bryan, Ciaran O'Donnell, AJ Styles and James Storm. The match was won by Shawn Michaels earning himself a contract to compete for either the WWE Championship or World Heavyweight Championship which he can cash anytime he wants for up to a year. The seventh match had Matt Hardy defending the WWE Intercontinental Championship in a triple threat match against Dolph Ziggler and Edge. Ziggler would win the match and the championship after pinning Edge. The eighth match of the night was between Jon Moxley and Wade Barrett, the stipulation being that if Barrett defeated Moxley, the latter would be forced to enter rehab. However if Moxley won he didn't have to go to rehab and he was able to do whatever he wanted. Midway through the match William Regal would get involved in the match and in turn would help Barrett defeat Moxley in a CZW Tangled Web match and forcing Moxley into rehab. The ninth match featured Team Sexy (Maryse, Lacey Von Erich, Daizee Haze & Stacy Keibler) defeating Team Kardashian (Kim Kardashian, Ashley Massaro, Kiley & Michelle McCool where both Daziee's WWE Women's Championship and Massaro and Kiley's WWE Divas Tag Team Championship were on the line. Daizee would retain the Womens title while Maryse & Lacey captured the Divas Tag Team titles from Ashley and Kiley while Stacy Keibler earned herself a shot at the Womens Championship. The tenth match of the night had Sterling James Keenan defend the World Heavyweight Championship against Heath Slater. Keenan would go on to retain the title. The eleventh match of the night was for the vacant WWE Divas Championship where Elizabeth Ryan defeated the Divas Rumble winner Paige to win the championship for the second time. The final match of the night was between WWE Champion Tyler Chandler and the Royal Rumble winner Road Dogg. The finish came when Chandler was able to hit Road Dogg with the Gavel's Call and get the win, however right after the match the two men were attacked by Ciaran O'Donnell, Shawn Michaels and Jeff Hardy. Results External links